gone
by mezzalou
Summary: heidi finished her relationship with mac, but he wants her back and she know has something to keep him coming back, what will she do. set during season 2
1. Chapter 1

Rescue special ops

 _Set during season 2 and based on Heidi/mac relationship._

Monday morning in Sydney and the roads are busy and everywhere there was some sort of road traffic accident, but for some people a Monday meant work and up early and for Rescue officer Heidi Wilson she was dreading, it is 6am on a Monday morning, she starts work at 8:30 am, but at this time in the morning she should be cosying up in her quilt covers instead Heidi spent most of her morning kneeling in front of the toilet boil heaving her guts out.

At 7: 30 am a noise blasts her eardrums whilst she is in the loo throwing up, the sound was coming from her alarm clock telling her she has to get up and get ready for a busy day a head, she finished up in the bathroom, in the bedroom she drags on her work clothes and heads to the kitchen, in the kitchen she manages to eat a slice of toast hoping the light breakfast stays in her stomach, hoping the breakfast would stay in her stomach, but before she heads off to work she goes into her bathroom, she picks up the long slender white stick and holds it up in line with her eyes, she reads the little screen which tells her some life changing news, she thinks great she is pregnant to her weird ex who would not stop calling her for another chance.

She heads off to the rescue operations headquarters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Head quarters

Vince walked round the office checking all his little minions where present, he nodded his head counting the heads of the staff after he got to the fourth staff member he looked around the room looking for the redhead officer, he looked to his watch and noted the time, soon after he noticed she arrived, walking up the stairs she walked up in a pace like she was tired, even though they had a weekend off of work, for Heidi she was stilling getting used to being single since she dumped mac 4 weeks ago.

"Heidi-ho glad you could make it to work" says Vince clocking the redhead walking in tiredly.

"Yeah sorry am late just didn't hear the alarm" says Heidi plopping her achy body into the comfy office chair.

"Well let's not make a habit of it" says Vince.

Heidi gets on with her mountain of paperwork, Lara looks to her best friend eyeing her appearance she soon becomes concerned for her friends welfare as the redhead is looking pale, as she was pale when she arrived to work Lara became concerned, she decides that herself and Heidi need a girly chat, she gets up out of her seat and walks over to Heidi, she nudges her shoulder shaking her from her day dreaming, Heidi gets the hint and follows her senior partner.

Walking downstairs she follows Lara to the front of the station house, Lara stops still and turns to Heidi.

"Hey what's up" asks Heidi?

"I could ask you the same thing" replies Lara backfiring the question.

"What" answers Heidi in a shocked voice?

"Come on Heidi I have worked with you for a few years and over that time we have spent every waking moment together on rescues, so after a while we get to know when a co-worker is feeling out of sorts" explains Lara.

"Oh right so you want a girly chat" says Heidi.

"No, but I want to talk since I know you lied to Vince when you came in this morning" says Lara stating the obvious.

"What I did not" says Heidi trying to hide her lies.

"Yes you did, and if he didn't notice how sick you looked then he is blind, I looked at you and it won't take those guys long to figure out that there is something wrong with, you and you refuse to tell us" says Lara trying to break her wall down.

"Ok what you want me to tell you what am feeling and what I know" says Heidi giving into the persuasion.

"Tell the truth and you know you can always talk to me if it's a girly problem" says Lara.

"Fine I was late this morning because I spent nearly two hours in the bathroom throwing up, and I am still tired and I don't know why" answers Heidi with a tear in her eye letting all her emotions out, while Lara envelopes her into a big best friend hugs.

"So you were sick, babe if you're not well then you shouldn't have come in today" says Lara.

"I know but I just didn't want to stay home, after ,mac he knows where I live and he threatened me a few weeks back, I dint tell anyone but I am scared" says Heidi.

"Ok but if you get sick again don't hesitate to call me I will be glad to hold your hair back" says Lara being a friend to her colleague.

Both the two women hug each other until they are disturbed by Dean and the rest of the guys rushing down the stairs and getting their gear ready for a rescue, the team have been called out to a road traffic accident and the police were in attendance, due to the male passenger having a nasty temper.

"Three cars MVA, multiple persons trapped, and police are on site" shouts Dean running to the patrols passed Heidi and Lara along with the rest of the team including Vince.

,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Country highway

The quiet country roads are normally quiet in south Sydney, but today they are not, on a country road far from the nearest town lay a car accident including a mini bus carrying 11 teenagers and 2 male adults, in the other cars where 3 men in their mid-twenties and the last vehicle held an old man and women.

The team arrive on time greeting all the other emergency services that were already on sight apart from the local police officers, who had yet to turn up to the scene.

"Right then Heidi take the mini bus with an ambo, Lara and Chase take the three men in the Subaru, Me and Jordan will take the elderly couple in the falcon estate" says Dean giving out the orders, and everyone gets to it.

Lara and chase walk over to the Subaru, they check that all three men are clear of serious injuries other than scrapes and bruises to the faces, after getting abuse hurled at them they decide to leave the three juvenile delinquents to their own business, they head over to the odd looking mini bus.

In the mini bus Heidi s triaging all the young men inside the vehicle, out of the 11 she had already triaged them with a green tag, the remaining 5 who were yet to be treated looked to her in a serious condition, she bends down looking over a male patient who is in his late teens and then Heidi notices something on the lads wrist, he is handcuffed to the bar provided, she realizes the minibus is a juvenile detention bus carrying young lads from the detention centre to another place, while busy trying to calm herself since stress isn't good for her, a prisoner comes behind her with a metal pole he lamps the pole across the side of her head knocking her out cold, while Heidi lay unconscious the lad of about 16 years old landed a kick or two the right side of Heidi's chest, making sure she was out for the count, then all the walking wounded prisoners run out the back of the vehicle, one lad the lad that hit Heidi ran to the Subaru and jumped in with three men who caused the crash.

Outside at the other vehicles dean and Jordan had to pronounce their elderly patients, the lady died from her injuries and her husband died of a heart attack, they left the dead bodies in the car but covered up, both Jordan and Dean walked away from the rusty car going to check on the other victims, as soon as Dean and Jordan head towards the Subaru where they see the three occupants getting back in the car, and all they see is a young lad running towards the car, he gets in the back and speeds away from the scene.

"Hey we need to know what is going on, and get the police onto that car and the fourth passenger" shouts dean

"Dean, cops have arrived and they need to talk to you" says Lara relaying the message.

"Fine shows me where they are, and Jordan, Chase help Heidi in the minibus" orders Dean.

"On it" answers both blokes running towards the bus.

Dean and Lara walk over to the police officers who have finally arrived to their location, they inform dean and Lara of the situation, and that the minibus was carrying 11 young offenders taking them to court, they gave them a list of what the charges varied, like assault, most of them where in for robbery, but the lad that hurt Heidi is in for assault, but no one yet knows about Heidi.

Dean and Lara head to the minibus.

Inside the minibus Jordan and Chase climb inside and at first glance they see Heidi lay on the floor of the bus unconscious and bleeding, they run as fast to her aid, they crouch beside her and tend to her.

"Heidi can you hear me" says Jordan talking to an unconscious Heidi, but he got no answer she was still out of it, dean and Lara come into the vehicle to see one of their own down and bleeding.

"What happened" asked Dean getting beside Heidi?

"We don't know we got in here and we found her and these four are hand cuffed to this pole, there looks like another one was handcuffed but that pole is missing" says Jordan observing the surrounding area.

"right well we have a problem, the two people driving this bus are prison officers and they were carrying 11 young lads all from a youth offending institute, heading to court, so we have to be careful and work with the police" says Dean

"Great" huffs everyone.

Lara stands on the debris inside the bus, looking round her she sees something in her sights, she kneels down to pick it up, the object lay next to the unconscious Heidi, and the long stick must have fell out of her pocket in the assault.

"Err guys I found something and I think it belongs to Heidi" states Lara.

"Are you sure it could belong to one of the lads" suggests Jordan.

"I don't think a young lad would carry round a pregnancy test, which says Positive" says Lara holding the white stick up for all of them to see.

"great tell the ambo's we need them in her now, chase and Jordan carry on treating the rest of these lot, me and Lara will treat Heidi" says Dean.

Heidi lay on the floor, Lara tenderly attended to her best friend realizing what her friend was on about this morning, dean places an oxygen mask on her face, and places the blood pressure cuff on her arm, Lara knelt on the other side getting an IV started, once the fluids were running it didn't take long for Heidi to regain consciousness.

"Ugh" groans Heidi, trying to take the mask off her face, but dean's hand stops her.

"Heidi can you hear me, squeeze my hand if you can hear me" asks Dean.

Heidi squeezes his hand in reply.

Lara flashes the light into Heidi's eyes, as soon as the light goes in her eye she squints at the intrusion.

"Heidi are you in any pain, am going to examine you quickly before we get you onto the spine board and get you out of here" says Lara.

Lara examines Heidi's shoulders, moving her hands slowly to her ribs when she reaches her right side, Heidi groans at the pain in her chest, and then she checks her abdomen much to her annoyance.

"Abdomen is clear, but she has a tender right side of her chest, I'd say cracked ribs two of them, and looking at the bruising someone kicked her twice "explains Lara.

"Okay I will inform Vince of our casualty" says Dean

"Dean all casualties accounted for and checked the police are searching for the missing ones now, we are finished and ready to head back" says Jordan.

"Okay take chase back, me and Lara will stick with Heidi, and I am about to radio Vince about Heidi, oh and right up your police reports and give them to Michelle" orders dean preparing to talk into his radio.

"Rescue 1 portable to rescue base" says Dean into the radio.

"Rescue base to rescue 1 portable sit rep, please dean" says Vince talking back.

"We got some missing passengers, police are looking for them now, but before they escaped one of them hurt Heidi badly, she was unconscious, but she regained consciousness" says Dean

"What, how is she" asks Vince.

"She has a concussion and two cracked ribs, but we have a problem" says dean.

"What's the problem" asks Vince.

"We found a pregnancy test in her pocket it fell out, Heidi is pregnant Vince" says Dean.

"Great get her to hospital ASAP, Michelle will meet you and Heidi there, keep me posted" says Vince dropping the radio onto the desk, while Michelle heads out the building and to the hospital to see there injured officer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue special ops 2

In the ambulance

After Jordan and chase left the car crash scene, dean got in the rescue vehicle whilst Lara jumped in the back of the ambulance with her best friend and colleague, as she sits down she looks to the stretcher and the ginger haired women who lay on the stretcher with a collar around her neck, Lara thinks back to earlier in the day when she and Heidi had a girly chat and she remembered Heidi had told her about mac and how abusive he was towards her, Lara thought to herself that herself and the rest of the rescue team need to look after her and protect her from mac and to make sure mac doesn't get his hands on Heidi's baby.

Lara grasps Heidi's hand holding it gently just to reassure her junior colleague that she is not alone, the sensation of Lara grabbing hold of her hand made Heidi wake up from the pain filled slumber, earning a groan from Heidi which Lara hears, she stands from her seat leaning over the trolley getting eye contact with Heidi.

"What happened" slurs Heidi?

"You were attending a car crash and you were assaulted, we are currently in the ambulance on the way to hospital to get you both checked out, and don't worry I am staying with you and we are nearly there" explains Lara.

"The assault explains the pain and the nausea, and what do you mean about the two of us" asks Heidi.

"I found your test it fell out your pocket, unfortunately I had to tell dean so I am sorry honey but everyone knows now" says Lara.

"Great now comes the lectures" says Heidi putting her hands to her face.

"well don't worry dean sent Jordan and chase back to base, but dean is behind in the patrol and Michelle is meeting us in a few minutes as we have arrived at the hospital" explains Lara.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital room

After getting checked out by the doctors, and all the tests under the sun were ordered the doctors confirmed Heidi's pregnancy and also that the kicks to her ribs hadn't caused any serious damage apart from two cracked ribs, for Heidi the baby was either a blessing or a reminder of her evil ex mac who she wasn't going to tell about the baby, Heidi lay in her hospital bed holding onto the grainy picture of her baby, as she lay there she thought about the baby then she lay her hand flat on her stomach as protecting her unborn baby as she lay there she looks up to the door and she sees Lara entering her room.

"Hey how you feeling" asks Lara?

"Great just feeling nauseous and sore" answers Heidi.

"Well that is to be expected, but I came to see you and to make sure that everything is okay with my god daughter or godson" says Lara.

"Yes the baby is okay safe and sound in there but making there mum feeling like throwing up" answers Heidi.

"well that is to be expected, and just so you know Michelle and dean are both outside and they want to see you, do you want me to show them in" explains Lara .

"Yeah you might as well let me get this over and done with" says Heidi.

Lara walks out of the door for a minute or two, she comes back in followed by dean and Michelle all three gather around the bed all looking to Heidi for answers and an explanation.

"So what has the doctor said" asks Michelle straight to the point.

"Slight concussion and two cracked ribs" answers Heidi wincing at the movement she makes trying to get comfy in the uncomfortable hospital beds.

"Okay so you have two weeks sick leave effective immediately and when you come back light duties until your ribs have cleared up" says Michelle.

"Great boring television for two weeks" huffs Heidi.

"That's not all when you return to work you will be put on modified duties and that means no rescues" says Dean digging the hole deeper.

"Fine I will" answers Heidi.

"Hey does the father know about the baby" asks Michelle?

"No and he won't be finding out either" answers Heidi.

"Ok do you want to talk about it" asks Michelle?

"No I just want to forget him" answers Heidi.

"Heidi can I remind you that stress is not good for either you or the baby, and we are only looking out for you so if you do want to talk and relieve stress then don't hesitate to ask, we are family and we stick together" explains Dean.

"Thanks dean but I am fine at the moment, but I want to take it one day at a time starting with when can I get out of here" asks Heidi?

"Well once you are released you need to have someone with you" says Michelle.

"Oh don't worry that bit is sorted out, she can come to my place for a few days" answers Lara.

"Great, we should be getting back to work" says Dean.

"Hey can I stay here with Heidi until we know what's happening" asks Lara talking to dean and Michelle.

"Sure as long as you keep us updated on her progress, and we will tell chase, Jordan and Vince" explains Michelle.

Michelle and dean leave the hospital room leaving the both girls two resume their conversation, Lara pulls her chair closer to the hospital bed hoping to talk to her best friend.

"Hey so would you like me to go to your flat and get you a bag of clothes to change into" asks Lara?

"Yeah the keys are in my locker" answers Heidi.

"Okay I will head back to base soon to get your keys, but before I leave is there anything I can do for you" asks Lara?

"Nah I just want to get out of here and forget about things that are happening in my life" answers Heidi.

"Okay well let me know if you need anything, also I need to go grocery shopping have you got anything you need me to get or do you have a food your craving" asks Lara?

"No food is not my friend at the moment" answers Heidi.

"Okay I will get some fresh fruit and vegetables for us and stuff for a movie night and a girly night in" says Lara getting up ready to leave.

"Thank you Lara it means a lot to me" says Heidi saying to Lara as she leaves the hospital.

Lara leaves the hospital and heads to the rescue base, as she leaves the hospital she doesn't notice the tall figure lurking in the shadows of the hospital grounds which was mac Heidi's ex-boyfriend and the baby's father, as Lara leaves the grounds mac makes his move and walks into the hospital and finds where Heidi is.

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rescue operations headquarters

Vince, Michelle, dean, Jordan and chase all sat in the office doing paperwork, writing up reports on the day's operations when Lara walks up the stairs to her desk after she went to Heidi's locker to get her house keys.

"Hey guys" greets Lara getting everyone's attention.

"Hey how is Heidi" asks Jordan?

"she is fine eager to get out the hospital and to somewhere comfortable, but she is just bored I just came by to get her house keys from her locker so then I can get her some stuff to take to mine" answers Lara.

"Good well tell her to take it easy" says Dean hiding something from her.

"Anything else you want me to tell Heidi" asks Lara?

"Nope why do you ask" answers dean.

"Nothing you just seem edgy since I came up the stairs" answers Lara getting ready to leave the base after she got Heidi's house keys.

"Oh right well have you got everything you need" asks dean avoiding her question?

"Yeah and before I go I want to know what your hiding" asks Lara?

"Oh nothing for you to worry about" answers Dean.

"Oh for god sakes dean just tell so then she can be prepared for questions later" shouts chase.

"Okay what are you not telling me" shouts Lara getting frustrated.

"Fine, after we got back there was a call to Heidi's desk, I answered it and it was mac, he wanted to speak to Heidi and when I refused he got mad and I may have hinted to him that Heidi is pregnant" answers dean.

"Oh right so what did he want to speak to Heidi for" asks Lara?

"I don't know after I told him she wasn't available he got mad, and I spoke in the heat of the moment and nearly hinted to him about the baby, but I think there is something wrong with that guy and I think he is the father, and if he is I see the reason why Heidi doesn't want to talk" explains Dean.

"Wait Heidi won't tell us who the daddy is" asks Vince?

"Yeah she doesn't want the dad to know, and by the way mac reacted to not speaking to her I get it why not the guy hates the word no" says dean.

"well from now on he will have to get used to hearing it as he won't go near or speak to Heidi" answers Vince.

"Right I need to go to Heidi's for some clothes and I need to go shopping too" says Lara heading off to Heidi's flat.

"Hey Lara be careful when you are out and about, if you think something is off call us and we will come, especially if mac turns up un announced" says Vince showing his fatherly side.

"okay I will I need to go know" answers Lara heading off in the direction of the exit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the hospital

Mac walks into the hospital, he approaches the reception desk, he talks to the cute and helpful nurse, soon he managed to ween the information he needed to find Heidi's room, he walks straight to the room and walks in whilst Heidi lay asleep waiting for Lara to return, Heidi wakes up hoping to see Lara stood beside the bed, but the she is shocked to see her deranged ex stood beside her bed, Heidi gasped and then she started to scream but mac stopped her by putting his hand over her face.

Heidi quietened down when mac placed his hand over her mouth but now it's her turn to talk.

"Mac what you doing here and how did you find out where I was" asks Heidi?

"Your mine Heidi I should have kept you with me, and why didn't you tell me about our baby" asks mac stroking her hair making her feel uncomfortable.

"Mac you need to leave I don't love you anymore and if I did I couldn't cope with you being possessive and controlling over me, and I don't want you anywhere near our child, so please go" cries Heidi.

"I aint going anywhere, unless you come with me" answers mac grabbing Heidi by the arm and he pulls her from the bed hurting her as she moves from the bed.

Heidi winces at the pain from moving suddenly once she is on her two feet mac puts his arm around her waist, her holds her to his side and then he walks them out the hospital with no one knowing where they were going, know Heidi is a hostage at the hands of her deranged ex boyfriend who doesn't understand the word no.


End file.
